REQUITED LOVE
by BloodyMortal07
Summary: He leans in forward boring his eyes into hers like he was searching for something. She felt like all the air has left her lungs as he moves to her ear lobe nuzzling it with his nose, his stubble grazing her jaw line and her breathing came out in pant. 'I know how you feel about me Caroline' he whispers ...


She lies down on her back watching the sky in the middle of the woods, thinking how everything are going wrong.

She don't know when Tyler and her stand. Their relationship was push over the edge because he's more at Haley breaking sire bond and trying to become their alpha which doesn't make sense at all and they kept putting her to distract the Big Bad Hybrid...Who's always on her mind…

She closes her eyes and try to bring herself to relaxation but all she could only think of were his stubble, his adorable dimple that's shows up when he smile his shy smile which is so unforgettable, his sexy British accent and his glorious eyes which can't seem to escape her mind…and he always knows what to say when she's in a mood.

_Oh why he got to be the bad guy but when he's around me he doesn't seem so bad…to be honest, he's more gentle , sweet, and caring to me and makes me feel better about myself'_ she thought and sigh loud.

Her head snap to the direction where she heard walking in the woods and it was him...Klaus.

'Caroline, fancy meeting you here' he said with a big smirk on his face,

I sit up and narrowed my eyes at him, 'What are you doing here' I snap.

'I was out here hunting, and what are you doing alone in the woods sweetheart' he asks sobering, while gazing at me with such concerns in his eyes.

'I needed to clear my head' she said softly and watches down at her hands to avoid his eyes locking with her.

He came to lie down next to her and continue to gaze at her keenly.

'Of what love?' he said gently.

'You' I spat out and watch him fiercely as he quirk up one of eyebrow and give her a look saying 'oh-really' she shook her head and continue while rolling her eyes, 'and Tyler and that evil wolf slut and yo..u'. _Shit!...why did I mention him twice _she scolds herself internally. She stares at the sky to avoid his stare and cursing herself.

He smile his dimple smile, thinking to himself how lucky he is to be in her mind, it made him feel like his human self again.

'To what do I owe the pleasure to be engrossed in your mind sweetheart?' he said huskily and his stares became so intense that it sent a sensual feeling to her core.

'Why do you do that?' she glared at him.

'Do what?' he asked bemused.

'Why do you watch me like that?' she uttered.

He continues to peer into her eyes and whispers, 'Like how sweetheart?'

'Like that', she murmured while she fixed stared with him.

'Because, you're breathtaking beautiful, and amazing, inside, and out. .' he whisper huskily. She flushed, her whole cheeks was on fire and she got another tingling sensation below her stomach…the tension between them were thick and overwhelming.

She tries to regain composure but she lost to ability to function to speak and move.

He leans in forward boring his eyes into hers like he was searching for something. She felt like all the air has left her lungs as he moves to her ear lobe nuzzling it with his nose, his stubble grazing her jaw line and her breathing came out in pant.

'I know how you feel about me Caroline?' he whispers again and which makes her shivers.

She couldn't concentrate clearly, she was beginning to lose herself to him as he hovers over her and continue to run his nose from her ear lobe to her neck in a slow ardently, sensual way which burns her skin and sent desires deep down to her center. 'Klaus' she moan his name.

He smiles against my neck. 'I listening love'

'I feel…' she started to say but gasp loudly as he began to place feather light kiss on her neck, then to her throat and to the other side of her neck.

'So much…I feel so much for you….that it hurts' she said breathless. Where am I going with this? She thought.

'Why love?' he murmured.

Suddenly, Rain started to pour heavily upon them. Unexpectedly, he lifted her up to her feet and back her up onto a tree with vampire speed and eyes lock with her. They both stare at each other with lust and desire. She got side-tracked as one of his hands caress her side while the other stroked her cheek.

Klaus lean closer to her if it's impossible and glimpses at her lips and back to her eyes and while she did the same then lean in to be touch by his enticing lips.

He brushes his lips with hers slow and torturous and continues to torment her as he moves towards her jaw slowing, placing sweet gentle and fervently kisses, continuing downwards to her neck, throat and her clavicle.

She squirm under touch and instinctively her fingers reach up and start to graze through his hair and massage his scalp softly which made him growl through his throat. He continues his agonizing and hot kisses to her next side of her neck and moves upwards to the corner of her lips then he kisses her. Finally!

She felt like her whole world stop spinning, his lips were soft and divine, she moves one of her hand and slide down to the nape of his neck and tug on his necklaces, while he keep holding to her neck while his other on the small of her back sliding down to cup her behind in an excruciating, pleasurable way which makes her body on fire and makes her moan through his mouth.

She push him back against another tree bark and fight for dominance and kiss him with all the fiery and longing she had in herself for him, but to her surprised he spun her and jam her on the tree while kissing her vigorously and holding her in place with his pelvis. She gasps feeling his erection.

He took that opportunity as her lips parted to interrogate her mouth with such passion with his tongue. It was so tantalizing, rough and yet so sweet and gentle all at the same time.

They both were lost into each other; they couldn't feel the rain beating upon them. After what seems like forever, he pulled back and watches her with awe in his eyes and with such vulnerability while she stared at him warmheartedly and with wonder in her eyes.

Then the sound of thunder made her jump further in his arms,

'Its okay' he said, soothing her as his lips quirk up into a smile gazing at her with such compassion, which make him look so happy and even more alluring.

At that moment she felt guilt and not that kind of guilt hurting Tyler, but the one that is hurting Klaus. _I'm using his feeling yet I shouldn't be feeling so because he did worst to other people lives bur he's different and I understand him…he's afraid to open up and be hurt and to be all alone... and I'm not like him…I can't do this anymore…_she thought.

He saw change of emotions scamper across my face and my eyes told him something is definitely not right.

'What's wrong Caroline?'

'This is wrong and I can't do this' she said huskily

'I know' he smile warmly and gaze at her with sincere in his eyes.

'What?' she asked confused.

'I know everything from the ruse and the breaking sire bond' he said calmly but a bit of eerie was in his voice.

She cast her eyes downwards and she actually started to feel the rain pouring upon her.

He moves his both hands to cup her cheek and caressing his thumb on her jaw line and she lean in his touch 'But I'll forgive you Caroline because I can't see myself hurting you' he said huskily.

He advert his eyes from her and bring it back and stared at her intensely as she can see how expose he is towards her. 'I wish you could be mine and my heart ache for you so much.' he whispers.

She stare at him fixated, listening to him… she felt her heart was going to explode with her words.

At that instant he catches back her attention when he uses his angry voice, 'But I won't spare those hybrids.'

With those last words he flashes out of the woods leaving her speechless and distress for Tyler and those hybrids.


End file.
